fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers '''is fighting game that is combines weapon fighting with animal spirits created by GreatDragonKid. Gameplay and Features ''BeastKnights'' plays like the like the most recent ''Mortal Kombat'' series but incorporates elements of the ''Soul Calibur'' and ''Samurai Shodown'' series, with a bit of ''Mace: The Dark Age''. The gameplay format is 2.5D. The major highlight of this game is the '''Spirit Indicator, which serves them to summon their animal spirits by unleashing their special attacks. Summoning the spirits costs half of the Spirit Indicator. By the way, the Animal Spirits's names will be confirmed once I post the profiles of each characters. The signature attacks of the game are Limit Breaks, and each character has three of them. The first two cost one third of the Brave Indicator and resemble the traditional Super Moves of each fighting game, whereas the Maximum cost the full indicator and is more cinematic in nature. The Fatalities of the game are called Murder Acts, and each character has two types: Physical and Spiritual. Physical Murders involve killing the opponent either with their weapons, elements or bare hands, while the Spiritual Murders involve the same but with the Animal Spirit doing the killing part, often assisted by the owner of said Spirit. The Story Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match taking place in the desolated land and concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, a prologue is shown in form of book pages, similar to Soul Calibur III's Tales of Souls. The ending cutscenes, on the other hand, are cinematic. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight, but you cannot perform the Murder Acts in said matches. The Combo Breakers are also present, but done more in the vein as the Mortal Kombat series, as it costs two thirds of the Brave Meter. The Training Boot Camp stage is a place which resembles a medieval boot camp, hence the name, and has many weapons in its walls, as well as straw dummies. The game runs on 60 frames per second on everything, save for the opening cutscene which runs in 24 frames per second and the cutscenes involving the introductory and victory sequences, as well as the Maximum Limit Breaks, Murder Acts and the story mode cutscenes, which run on 30 frames per second. Like my previous Deviant Fighter Battle Rhythm, I visualize the game in Unreal Engine 4. Story Long time ago, spirits started to roam Earth since its formation. Ever since the origin of mankind up to the rise of the first civilizations, said spirits are starting to take form of animals to interact with them, forming a strong bond. However, Deathstructor and his army of undead, started to invade the land of the living through a war against mankind. The ancient Animal Spirits sealed the Deathopian Lord deep down in the Box of Laments. Now, in the medieval period, constant wars and bloodshed caused the seal to be broken, allowing Deathstructor to escape from the box in order to resume with the invasion, and only a select group of warriors will stop his reign of terror. Characters Playable *Alejandro Barragán *Gretchen Eillan *Gunnar Rulfson *Haruto Kazama *Ignatius Meridius *Iron Crusher *Jean DuBois *Ousmane Kaba *Paulo Agostinho *Red Axe *Rottex *Rudolph Barrett *Shadoz *Tifa Eillan *Xochitl *Zi Lang Bosses *Deathstructor (Final Boss) *Mantigore (Sub-Boss) DLC *Assad Kadar *Funzo Jack *Krolk *Lena Shapolova *Luther Schneider *Mirina *Roderick O'Hara *Yuka Kazama Notes *The composer I picked for the game is Howard Shore, known for making the music for The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. *In addition of the English voice actors I picked (check the Launch Trailer for details), the game also has both Japanese and Latin American voice actors. Note: Don't ask which voice actors would choose because I already got the picks for the characters in said languages. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with DLC